


With Bells On

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Pets, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shame, Size Kink, Taboo, Top Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would be lying if he said some part of him, some part that's even sicker and more fucked-up than the other parts, didn't get a rush just thinking about his mom or his dad or the kids from school seeing him like this.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77633.html?thread=28126273#t28126273">this kink meme prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS! Dean is 13, with mentions of earlier.
> 
> This is kind of fake-bestiality. Having sex with angels is taboo, and Dean gets off on it. Cas is human-shaped. Also there's no mpreg but heaps of breeding kink.
> 
> This prompt ate my brain and I wrote this on my phone while I pretended to work and yes, I look forward to spending eternity in the special hell.

“Dean, did you have fun on your date tonight?”

 

Mary sets the casserole down on the table and smiles. Dean rolls his eyes and keeps quiet as she serves him a big helping of hamburger helper.

 

“Girls are gross.” Sam grouses around a mouthful of bread, sticking his tongue out between the mushed-up white of his dinner roll.

 

“It wasn't a date.” Dean blushes when his Dad laughs, patting Dean on the shoulder and tucking into his own meal.

 

“The boy's only 13, Mary, give him some time before you start planning his wedding.” John still smiles like he's proud of Dean.

 

It hadn't been a date, not at all. Stupid Katie Forsythe had followed him home from school and offered to buy him an ice cream if he went with her to the Baskin Robbins on West St. Then she'd told everyone that Dean was her boyfriend and Dean had almost barfed himself.

 

“Well, she seems like a nice girl.” Mary seats herself and puts a big scoop of broccoli on Dean's plate. Dean doesn't roll his eyes because it's rude and he eats a big bite while she's watching. He tears his roll in half and waits until his mom isn't looking before he sneaks his hand under the table.

 

Cas leans against him, his bare back warm against Dean's shins. Cas had already eaten his dinner out of his bowl in the kitchen, but Dean tries to sneak him human food whenever he could. Dean had tried Cas' kibble once and it hadn't make him puke or anything but it wasn't very good.

 

He shivers a little as Cas licks at the butter on his fingers, the rough texture of his tongue catching against Dean's skin. Cas hums softly and leans his head against Dean's lap, nuzzling close enough to Dean's crotch that he feels his dick stir a little. At least he can blame the blush spreading across his face on his “girlfriend.”

 

Dean doesn't need a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or anyone else like that. Dean scratches his hand through Castiel's hair and smiles as the angel noses against his leg.

 

“Dean, are you feeding that animal again?”

 

“No, m'am.” Dean plants both his hands on the table and blinks at his mother with wide eyes.

 

Sam snorts and takes another bite of his vegetables. Dean shoots him a look and Sam shakes his head, backing Dean up because Sam can be annoying but he's not a snitch.

 

Mary narrows her eyes like she knows her boys are full of it, but she relents and smiles as Castiel peers up over the table. No one can resist those big blue eyes.

 

Dean makes a big show of yawning after dinner, stretching his arms over his head after he finishes his homework and helps his Mom load the dishwasher.

 

“You sleepy, buddy?” John ruffles his hair. “Big day at baseball practice, huh?”

 

“I'm not tired, Dad.” Dean rolls his eyes. “And you said I could watch Family Guy before I went to bed.”

 

Dean's not stupid. He knows that if he acts tired too early, his parents will worry that he's sick. They might even check in on him during the night. So he waits until the clock reads 8:30 and he's watched some TV with Cas curled up next to him. Never mind that he's been dying to get upstairs ever since he got home.

 

He lets his eyes flutter closed, leaning his head against Cas' until his Mom gently nudges him.

 

“Alright, mister, time for bed.” Mary ignores his weak complaints and sends him upstairs. Dean brushes his teeth and puts his pjs on, trying to act reluctant when his parents come in and say goodnight.

 

“Don't worry, Dean, Cas will keep you safe.”

 

Dean curls up against Cas and smiles at his parents, saying the same thing he's said every night since he was six.

 

“Love you, Mom. Love you, Dad. Love you, Sammy. Love you, Cas.”

 

He closes his eyes and waits until the lights go out and he hears the door click shut as his parents leave.

 

With one eye on the clock, Dean wriggles back against Cas and starts to grind against him. He always starts slow, lazily circling his hips so his ass rubs up against Cas' dick. Lately Cas has started to get hard the second one of his parents hits the light, and tonight his cock is stiff and fat against Dean.

 

Dean knows angels can't understand things but Cas knows to wait until Dean tells him. But he still starts to get excited, rubbing up against Dean and curling his hands into the waistband of Dean's pjs. Dean snuggles back against him, fumbling around until he tugs his pjs down past his butt. His cock is hard, catching on the elastic to slap against his stomach while Cas humps him.

 

Cas' soft sweatpants feel good against Dean's skin, but by Dean's count it's been 12 minutes so he's pretty sure it's safe by now. He reaches behind himself and tugs Cas' pants down, just far enough to let Cas' dick out. He opens his legs a little, just enough to let Cas' dick squeeze between his thighs. Cas chuffs at the back of his neck and starts to hump against him, pulling Dean back. Dean closes his eyes and smiles happily.

 

Dean can still remember the first time he'd seen it. They'd gotten Cas when Dean was six, and he'd taken an instant liking to Dean. Mary finally gave in and started giving them baths together, just to spare them all from the sad whines Cas made when he was locked outside of the bathroom. When Dean was old enough to take care of shampooing his own hair and making sure Cas didn't eat the soap, she'd leave them alone and go do a load of laundry.

 

Dean learned how to jerk Cas off before he even tried it on himself.

 

Dean knew it was wrong, but he'd just wanted to touch Cas' dick once. Just to see what it felt like. He'd pretended to drop the soap between Cas' legs and carefully wrapped his hand around Cas' dick, surprised when Cas jerked up into his hand and whined a little.

 

“You like that, boy?” Dean had looked at the bathroom door before doing it again, and Cas bucked up into his hand and growled a little when Dean pulled away. He'd put his hand back, holding it a little tighter as Cas smiled and humped into his hand until some cloudy stuff had come out of it. He was worried that he'd hurt his angel, but Cas seemed happier than ever.

 

Dean knew he wasn't supposed to touch Cas there, but he couldn't stop thinking about it and soon it became a nightly thing. Dean played with himself the same way, but the cloudy stuff didn't come out and it was more fun to watch Cas grin and moan when Dean touched him. In a year Cas' dick was so much bigger than Dean's, thick and red when Dean played with it. Dean and Cas were the same age, but Cas grew in angel years and he was the size of a full-grown adult by the time Dean was twelve.

 

Cas had always slept in his bed, ever since Dean had started having nightmares and Mary thought an angel would be just the thing to comfort him. Bedtime became Dean's favorite time. He'd wait until he was alone with Cas and then he'd spend all night playing with Cas' dick.

 

It had made Dean feel excited and sick at the same time. He didn't think he was hurting Cas, but he knew this was so wrong. His parents would probably take Cas away if they saw how Dean touched his dick, how he played with the cloudy stuff that came out and let Cas lick it off his fingers. Dean had tasted it once, curious, and Cas had gone crazy at the sight.

 

Dean smiles now, thinking about how far he'd come. He'd learned a lot of things, through innocent-sounding questions and some research at the library. He learned that the cloudy stuff was called come and he'd seen videos of angels making puppies. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what he really wanted.

 

Dean looks at the clock again and grins. He's in the safe zone now, where his parents will be watching TV. John will have a beer and Mary will have a glass of wine in her hand, and they won't come upstairs for another couple of hours. Dean quietly opens the small drawer on his bedside dresser and pulls out a little tub of Vaseline that his mom thinks he uses for chapped lips.

 

Leaving it on the dresser, Dean pulls himself away from Cas and slides off the bed. Cas follows him, eager and smiling as his cock juts out in front of him. Dean won't risk turning the light on, but even in the pale glow of his nightlight he can see the clear liquid dripping from the head of Cas' dick. He gets wet there when he's excited.

 

Dean pulls his pj bottoms down around his knees and does the same to Cas. Cas whines and snuffles against him, his cock bumping against Dean's hip. Dean gives it a few strokes, squeezing a little at the tip because it makes Cas slit his eyes shut and kind of whine and he's cute when he does that.

 

Dean turns around and shuffles forward until his thighs press against the side of his bed. He grabs his pillow and mushes it in half, just the right height to rest his head on as he leans forward.

 

“C'mon, Cas,” Dean whispers, reaching behind himself to palm his ass and spread himself open.

 

“Lick.”

 

It had been an accident the first time, when Cas' raspy tongue had dragged down from the tip of Dean's cock to swipe over his hole. Dean had figured out how to make Cas come with his mouth, and he'd taught Cas to do the same thing to him. If Dean was going to hell he might as well really go there, and it wasn't like he forced Cas to do anything. Cas liked having Dean's cock in his mouth, although it had taken Dean a while to get him to do anything more than lick at it.

 

Dean's pretty sure the ass-licking must be an angel thing. Cas had done it all on his own one day, nosing down from Dean's twitching cock to dive between his legs. Dean had shooed him off the first time he tried it, and the second one because it was so dirty Dean knew it had to be wrong, even more wrong than the stuff he already did with Cas.

 

But Cas looked so sad when Dean told him no. His head hung down and his shoulders slumped forward and Dean had finally relented, figuring it was some kind of special angel kiss or something. He can't imagine people doing it, and maybe that's what's wrong with Dean, that he likes doing things people aren't supposed to do.

 

When Cas had licked him back there the first time Dean had kept his face buried in his pillow and come all over himself in a matter of minutes. It had felt so good he'd wanted to scream, and since then hardly a day went by when Dean didn't bend over and spread himself open for his angel's mouth.

 

He sighs now, turning his cheek against the pillow and moaning as softly as he can. Dean had gotten better at being quiet, and besides if he was really quiet he could hear all the wet lick noises Cas made. They make Dean's dick throb and swell where it's trapped between his stomach and the sheets.

 

“Good boy,” Dean murmurs, arching his back and pulling his cheeks further apart so Cas could get really deep. That's where it feels best, deep inside where it makes Dean's toes curl and his body get all loose. He rocks back against Cas' face, feeling himself opening as Cas' tongue dips inside him.

 

Dean could do this all night but the clock's ticking closer to 10:00 and Dean knows he has to get the show on the road. Last night he'd barely had any time with Cas at all, and the night before that he'd been at Benny's for a sleepover and he and Cas couldn't do anything at all. Dean's been getting itchy for it, his mind obsessing over it until Dean had jerked off at school just thinking about it.

 

He grabs the tub of vaseline and pops the top off, letting the cap fall on the bed as he scoops two fingers through the shiny stuff. He has to whisper Cas' name a few times to get him to let up, but Cas finally responds to Dean's hushed commands.

 

“Cas, over here.” Dean shuffles over until his hand is on the floor and Cas' dick is in his face. Cas starts to breathe faster, his hips flexing forward as Dean closes his lips around Cas' dick. Cas whines and paws at Dean's back, pushing his cock into Dean's mouth until his lips are stretched wide. It kind of hurts in an annoying way but Dean still likes doing it, and it's easier to get himself ready when Cas is distracted.

 

Dean reaches back and spreads the vaseline over his hole, shivering a little at how it's all wet from Cas' mouth. His finger sinks in easily, slick and warm and his hole's already so open from Cas' mouth it's short work to get three of them buried in his ass while he sucks on the hot weight of Cas' dick in his mouth. Dean presses his fingers together and slips them in and out of his hole until it feels open and it doesn't ache at all. Dean slides his mouth along Cas' dick, letting it throb against his tongue before pulling off. He's ready for Cas to breed him.

 

Dean had learned the hard way that it's better to take the time to get some of his fingers in first before Cas gets inside him. Dean had watched a video of angel breeding and had quickly become obsessed with it, figuring that his weird obsession with Cas' dick finally made sense. The first few tries had been a lot harder than it looked in the video, especially with how insistent Cas had gotten once Dean had spread his legs and guided the head of Cas' dick against his hole. A little more internet research and compulsive clearing of his viewing history had tipped him off to using something slippery to help Cas get inside.

 

Dean rears up on his knees and grabs the vaseline again, smearing it over Cas' cock. When it's good and slick he turns back around, resuming his position bent over the bed. Cas hovers behind him, his cock nudging against Dean's balls as he whines in his throat. Cas had trouble stopping himself once he started breeding Dean but he knew to hold off until Dean gave him the command. Cas is a good boy like that.

 

“OK, Cas,” Dean whispers, reaching between his legs to guide Cas' slippery cock to his hole.

 

“Breed me.”

 

Cas pushes in with a soft growl that Dean hopes can be passed off as a snore. Cas' dick is so wide inside him it takes Dean's breath away, that too-full burn that makes Dean's skin feel prickly and funny. His toes curl against the carpet and Dean knows he's not supposed to like this, that having Cas shove into him and dig his hands into Dean's hips shouldn't make him feel so warm and floaty.

 

It's dirty and it's bad and it's so, so good, the way Cas sinks his dick in really deep and then snaps his hips back. It should make him feel sick, and he knows he shouldn't arch back into it. He knows his friends think about boobs and pretty girls and getting blowjobs but all Dean can think as Cas ruts into him is, _Good boy, Cas, breed me good, get it deep inside me and fill me up_.

 

One weekend Sam had sprained his ankle while Dad was away, and Mom had left Dean alone with Cas for a whole day. Once he knew Sam was going to be fine Dean had practically tripped up to his room, getting Cas over his back and buried deep inside him as fast as he could stand while he let himself say all the dirty, shameful things he heard in his head.

 

“Yeah, Cas, breed me,” Dean had mumbled, his face hot with shame and his eyes almost crossing as Cas had pounded into him. “Fuck my hole and put your puppies in me, my good angel, just like that, knock me up, Cas, fuck.” Dean had come so hard he'd seen stars and passed out before he even had a chance to clean himself up. Thankfully Cas had woken him up before his mom had caught them, but Dean would be lying if he said some part of him, some part that's even sicker and more fucked-up than the other parts, didn't get a rush just thinking about his mom or his dad or the kids from school seeing him like this. Seeing what a good bitch he was, bent over and panting while his angel fucked him so hard the bed shook.

 

Dean knows this is something like sex, that Cas is fucking him and doing it hard, but this seems so different from the messy fumbling his friends' older brothers described. Cas didn't take his time or have to talk Dean into it or anything, he just went crazy the second he got inside of Dean.

 

Cas is a sweet angel and he'd never hurt anyone, Dean knows that, but something about having Dean on the end of his dick made Cas more aggressive. Sometimes Dean had to hide the bruises he left behind, and he loved to press over each one when he was alone in the bathroom at school. Maybe he'd jerk off tomorrow after PE, press his hand over the sore points of his hips and think about Cas fucking him like this in public.

 

Cas' thrusts start to get more erratic, his breathing heavy as he jabs his hips forwards just to sink his cock in deep. He's close to coming, Dean knows it, and he reaches down to wrap a hand around his own dick.

 

“Cas,” Dean moans, as soft as he can as Cas' thrusts push Dean's dick into the tight grip of his own hand. He's not even jerking off, just letting Cas rock him into his own palm and this is the best part, when Cas curls down over him and rocks his hips until Dean feels like he couldn't be fuller. The soft chuffs Cas makes against the nape of his neck twist Dean's stomach into a thousand knots, hot and dirty tight as he lets himself get used like an animal, like he's just a hole for Cas to breed.

 

Dean bites his pillow when he comes.

 

Cas' full weight bears down on his as Dean spills over his hand, and Dean lets himself be crushed under Cas' heaving body. He knows he's not in any danger but it still feels dangerous, Cas so big and strong fucking him deep and hard and Dean's not sure Cas could stop right now even if he wanted to. It's insane and it makes Dean's head swim, his eyes going in and out of focus as Cas gets a tight hold and sinks into him one last time.

 

Dean can't feel anything aside from Cas stilling over him and maybe some warmth, but he likes to imagine Cas coming inside him. Cas always pushes in so deep, and Dean knows it's his animal instinct to bury his seed as far inside as he can. It shouldn't make Dean shudder and smile as Castiel comes inside him, but if Dean's going to hell he might as well make the most of it.

 

Dean glances at the clock after his head clears, narrowing his eyes and grinning. 10:22. They had time to go again if Dean's fast about it. He wriggles forward until Cas' dick slips free, a warm line of come tickling down his legs.

 

“OK, Cas,” Dean mumbles, letting out a dreamy sigh and spreading his legs.

 

“Lick.” 


End file.
